EP 1145183 B1 describes a game board that detects on which part of the game board a playing piece is present and thereupon transmits information visually or audibly to users, such as for example information regarding the location of the playing piece. When an audible signal in combination with headphones is used, the information is sent to a user in a secret way thereby ensuring that this information is not received by the other users, thus adding a degree of freedom to the game. However, the use of headphones for providing information to a user in a secret way is cumbersome and isolates the users from each other.